Small Weak Animals
by kaya's window
Summary: HibaTsuna - 1827 Tsuna caught the attention of Hibari...as something small and cute. And Hibari being Hibari is able to get anything he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story

Hi everyone, this is my first time writing for this fandom. To tell you the truth, I had much trouble choosing which pairing to write. I like all pairings with Tsuna-uke. It may seem confusing at first since the prologue is written in first person and the rest in third. That's because, as I finished the prologue, I realized I wasn't used to writing first person. Please enjoy.

Small Weak Animals

-Prologue-

Students clad in navy and white cleared the way as I moved briskly down the school hallway. They cowered close to the white walls as if standing any closer to it would blend them into the surroundings.

"Hmph!" I narrowed my eyes as I gazed at their averted ones. 'That's the difference between the top and bottom of the food chain,' I thought to myself. My perfects marched obediently after me. I stopped in front of a double door.

"Go in and make sure they know their position," I commanded.

"Yes sir!" they responded without skipping a beat and piled into the room to terrorize the debate club. I smirked with satisfaction upon hearing the screams emitted from inside. That's what they get for speaking bad against the perfects.

Having nothing to do, I leaned out the window to survey the setting. There was much going on out in the yard because it was gym class time. I spot a group of boys engaged in soccer and the girls doing the same on the other end of the field. They were all amateurs, uninteresting and not worth my time.

"Freedom of Spe…Urk!" I heard from the club room. I realized it might take my perfects longer to completely tame them so I gave the school yard another scan. A certain bushy haired boy caught my eye. Having had several run-ins with him I had at least done my homework of knowing his name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," I softly roll the words off my tongue. I examined him from the distance. He was standing off to the far left of the field. In fact he was the only one standing as his classmates scrambled about the field. His stance was hardly perfect for the sport as his knees knocked underneath him. He had his hands held shakily before his chest.

What is he thinking? That soccer is some type of overly dangerous sport? The corners of my mouth turned up. I continued to observe this small helpless person. His eyes darted left and right for the ball like a squirrel watching out for cars. His lips were pressed together and trembling like a shaking baby rabbit. The more I examined him, the more he reminded me of a small weak animal.

Suddenly a flash of white flew by Sawada's face. He fell to the ground as his knees gave way. The one with the white hair ran over to him calling him again by that strange name. The taller one also went over. Those two, merely part of the lower food chain, were not worth my attention. I looked again at Sawada but somehow couldn't say the same for him.

I turned away from the window shrugging off the internal dispute. 'If something catches my interest then I'll pursue it,' I concluded to myself. I took out my tonfas and headed into the debate room. My perfects were taking far too long.

-end prologue-


	2. Chapter 2

Small Weak Animals

Sawada Tsunayoshi dejectedly sauntered over to his seat. Within the 30 minutes of gym, he got hit by the soccer ball three times. One can wonder how the ball can fly at a person so many times.

'I was watching out so carefully too…,' he thought to himself. Tsuna turned his head up to look around the classroom. Even though he had been in middle 1 for almost a year, he still had trouble remembering his class schedule. His eyes wandered over to Gokudera. The stylish boy grinned, waved at him, then held up his math notebook.

"Ugh…," Tsuna groaned. It was time for his worst subject. Depressed, he placed his head on his desk. Within a moment, he heard the chatter of the class die down. The teacher wandered in. Complete silence was reached and all of a sudden the speaker above their heads went blasting away.

-"I want the one named Sawada Tsunayoshi to report to the reception room right now"-

-"If you're late, I'll bite you to death. That is all."-

All heads spun around at Tsuna. Gokudera shot out of his chair, dynamite ready in his hands. "How dare that bastard give the Tenth trouble!" Tsuna shakily raised his hands to his temples. 'That voice…was clearly Hibari-san!' His brain was processing a million thoughts per second. He felt like his life was about to end.

"Sawada-kun!" the teacher said urgently, a twinge of fear was clearly audible in his voice. "You may go…right now!"

Apparently the teacher would have trouble with Hibari as well if he didn't go and the teacher would much rather sacrifice him instead. 'I wish I had a way out of this too…' Tsuna fumbled out of his seat. He marched down the row in a way similar to that of a prisoner going to his death sentence. His classmates were already chattering away secretively about him. Tsuna felt like he was about to pass out.

As he passed by Yamamoto, the guy gave him his usual laugh. He reached up to pat Tsuna on the back. "Hey, don't be scared. He probably just wants to have a chat with you." Yamamoto's words were always encouraging, however Tsuna can sense a bit of fear in his friend's eyes.

'Even Yamamoto's afraid of Hibari-san. That's it my life is over…'

At that moment, he suddenly remembered there was someone else he should be concerned of. 'Oh, Gokudera-kun's probably flippin right now! I better go stop him…' He scanned the room, but the youngster that had first jumped up was nowhere to be found.

"Gokudera-kun! Where did he go?!" Tsuna frantically asked Yamamoto, who casually pointed a finger at the open door. "He rushed out a while ago. Maybe he needed to use the bathroom badly." Tsuna jaw-dropped at Yamamoto's reply. Realizing he had no time to be awed at the guy, Tsuna bid him a quick goodbye then ran out of the classroom.

-----------

Hibari Kyouya had made quick work of the herbivore before him. It simply was no match. The class rep shoved his lower classman aside with his foot. He was growing impatient and angry. He had called for Sawada but instead had this bomb tossing maniac coming at him. Hibari hated it when he didn't get what he wanted.

Just as he looked up, the little one he desired appeared at this door. Hibari examined Tsuna. He looked even smaller and more vunerable than from the school window. Hibari smiled in a smirk. He took a step towards the small animal and Tsuna mirrored him, taking a few steps back. The brunette eyed his tonfas, which were held tight in his hands. Hibari followed Tsuna's line of vision.

'Ah, I must've scared the little animal'

Hibari deftly snapped his weapon back into his pockets. He turned around and headed for his desk. Just as he was about to ask Tsuna to join him, Tsuna shouted quite loudly, "Leave Gokudera-kun alone!"

Even though he had made such a brave statement, the boy himself was trembling like an earthquake. Hibari narrowed his eyes and Tsuna made his startled little animal sound. 'Ah, how brave,' Hibari thought. Even though he had said that so loudly, he clearly hadn't meant to. The longer Hibari scrutinized him, the more he trembled.

Suddenly a thought came to Hibari. "Very well, I'll let your friend go," he said thinking he might use Tsuna's words to his advantage. The little one's eyes lit up. "If you do whatever I tell you to." The amber eyes panned to the floor for a second then turned up at Hibari. Tsuna nodded and said, "okay, if you promise."

Hibari snapped his fingers and a perfect appeared from behind the door. Tsuna lept to the side in surprise.

"Bring this herbivore to the infirmary."

"Yes sir" Ignoring Tsuna's gaze, the perfect lifted Gokudera onto his shoulders. Tsuna moved towards the leaving perfect and Gokudera-kun as if wanting to follow them but stopped. Instead he got up and stood before Hibari Kyouya, ready to do whatever he was told. Hibari smirked with satisfaction.

-------------

Tsuna nervously fiddled with the ends of his shirt. He was sitting on the couch as he was ordered to. It's been 15 minutes since. He dreaded what orders might come out of his sempai's mouth next. He occasionally made a glance at Hibari and each time their eyes met. Hibari had spent the last few minutes staring at Tsuna. His arms were propped on his large mahogany desk and a smirk adorned his face as if he was seriously planning on what orders to give. Tsuna grimaced then jolted when Hibari spoke.

"Sing for me."

It took a moment before he caught the words' meaning. He furrowed his brows, unsure if he had misheard his sempai.

"U..um..excuse…me?"

Hibari stood up, resulting in Tsuna's sudden cry, but Hibari didn't stand up because he was angry. He was simply strengthening the words of his plan. Of course Tsuna didn't know that so the boy only cowered some more.

"I want you to sing the school anthem for me."

Tsuna blinked a few times. His sempai's words were still not registering right. His lack of response caused Hibari to move forward. "Hii!!" The boy jumped out of his seat. "Now sing."

Tsuna stood motionless for a good second. His mind scrambled to find the words of the song. All the time, his eyes watched Hibari's as they narrowed closer and closer to a slit.

"Mi..! Mi—do—ri—," Tsuna fumbled with the words. His tone and pitch were all wrong, but the song was coming out. Hopefully it will satisfy his sempai. Tsuna dared not to look at Hibari as he struggled with the song. He finished with a deep sigh. His hand reached up to his chest, calming himself after something life-threatening.

He shot up again when his sempai slammed a hand onto the mahogany desk. Frightened eyes watched as the grimace on Hibari's face deepened. "That was hardly acceptable."

"Hii-!"

"You call that singing?"

"Hii-!"

"I call that chanting!" Hibari turned towards the window. Tsuna's mind wasn't functioning right and somehow the only thing he could think of was that Hibari wanted to throw him out the window. His hand fluttered before him in a frenzy and suddenly in the sweetest voice he'd ever heard, someone began singing the school anthem.

The pitch was perfect and the melody sweet. Tsuna searched the room for the owner of the voice, but there was no one else except Hibari and himself. A flash of yellow caught his eye as a small yellow bird flew in from the open window. It perched himself onto the desk. With Tsuna and Hibari's undying attention, Hibird finished his song to the last note.

Tsuna was in awe. "That's so…cute…" he couldn't help but let his thoughts roll off his tongue. His eyes came up to his sempai's and found something even more surprising. If he wasn't imagining things, he swore he could see a slight twinge of red adorning his sempai's face. Perhaps it was the first time Tsuna had ever sustained eye contact with his sempai's face.

As he tried to confirm the blush he thought he saw, Tsuna got a good look at Hibari's face. It was extremely handsome…and inching closer and closer to his. There was only a slight distance between them now. Tsuna's mouth was left agape as all this happened. He allowed Hibari when his sempai reached up a finger to tilt his chin upwards.

"The cutest one here is you," he heard Hibari whisper to him before their lips met.

His mind went blank and his eyes had shut on their own. All he could feel was the heat. It was flowing from Hibari's lips into his own body. It wasn't a sensation that he didn't like. When they broke their kiss, he found himself wanting more.

As if on cue, the school bell rang, signaling the end of class. Tsuna found himself enwrapped in Hibari's arms as his had wound up around the other. They released each other.

"I better get ready for my next class," Tsuna told his sempai with downcast eyes.

"Come back again when classes are over."

He shyly peered up at Hibari's surprisingly gentle face and nodded. Tsuna turned the knob and walked out the door. As he walked down the hall back to class, there was a smile on his face.

-end-


End file.
